baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
1947
Champions Major League Baseball *World Series: New York Yankees over Brooklyn Dodgers (4-3) *All-Star Game, July 8 at Wrigley Field: American League, 2-1 Other champions *First College World Series: California *First Little League World Series: Maynard, Williamsport, Pennsylvania *Negro League World Series: New York Cubans over Cleveland Buckeyes (4-1) *Negro League Baseball All-Star Game: West, 5-2 *All-American Girls Professional Baseball League: Grand Rapids Chicks over Muskegon Lassies Awards and honors *'Most Valuable Player' **Joe DiMaggio (AL) **Bob Elliott (NL) *'Rookie of the Year' **Jackie Robinson (ML) *'The Sporting News Player of the Year Award' **Ted Williams (AL) - OF, Boston Red Sox *'The Sporting News Manager of the Year Award' **Bucky Harris (AL) - New York Yankees MLB Statistical Leaders Major League Baseball final standings American League final standings National League final standings Events January-March April-June *April 15 - baseball's color line is officially broken forever when Jackie Robinson makes his Major League debut for the Brooklyn Dodgers against the Boston Braves at Ebbets Field. Jackie Robinson wore uniform #42. *April 27 - before a packed house at New York's Yankee Stadium, it was Babe Ruth Day and babe Ruth himself made an appearance; despite having throat cancer, he spoke to the crowd "the only real game, I think, in the world is baseball". Babe Ruth appeared again at Yankee Stadium on June 13, 1948. July-September October-December Births January-March *January 15 - Tony Solaita (d. 1990) (murder) *January 23 - Kurt Bevacqua *January 27 - John Lowenstein *January 31 - Nolan Ryan *February 1 - Danny Thompson (d. 1976) (leukemia) *February 3 - Joe Coleman *February 16 - Terry Crowley *March 5 - Kent Tekulve *May 5 - Larry Hisle *May 14 - Dick Tidrow *March 21 - Bill Plummer April-June *April 4 - Ray Fosse *April 21 - Al Bumbry *April 26 - Amos Otis *April 29 - Tom House *May 14 - Dick Tidrow *May 26 - Darrell Evans *June 4 - Doug Griffin *June 7 - Thurman Munson (d. 1979) (crash of private plane) *June 7 - Don Money *June 10 - Ken Singleton *July 12 - Scipio Spinks July-September *July 6 - Néstor Chávez (d. 1969) *July 6 - Lance Clemons *July 14 - Steve Stone *July 14 - Danny Walton *July 15 - Enrique Romo *July 22 - Cliff Johnson *July 30 - Jim Spencer (d. 2002) *July 31 - John Vukovich (d. 2007) *August 1 - Tony Muser *August 5 - Bernie Carbo *August 8 - José Cruz *August 13 - Fred Stanley *August 15 - Billy Conigliaro *August 22 - Steve Kline *September 7 - Dave Wallace October-December *October 1 - Buzz Capra *October 4 - Glenn Adams *October 9 - Bob Moose (d. 1976) *October 10 - Roger Metzger *November 13 - Gene Garber *November 19 - Bob Boone *November 26 - Larry Gura *November 26 - Richie Hebner *December 3 - Wayne Garrett *December 7 - Johnny Bench *December 13 - Dave Hamilton *December 26 - Carlton Fisk *December 28 - Aurelio Rodríguez (d. 2000) Deaths *January 15 - Jimmy Sheckard, 68, left fielder and leadoff hitter, most notably for the Chicago cubs *January 20 - Josh Gibson, 35, Hall of Fame slugging catcher of the Negro Leagues *January 31 - Johnny Kling, 71, catcher for the Chicago Cubs champions of the late 1900s *February 24 - Jack Glasscock, 89, brilliant fielding shortstop of the 19th century, and the sixth player to make 2000 hits *March 28 - Johnny Evers, 65, Hall of Fame second baseman remembered for his work at the center of the Chicago Cubs' legendary double play combination of Tinker, Evers and Chance, later the NL's MVP with the 1914 "Miracle Braves" *May 18 - Hal Chase, 64, star first baseman, an outstanding fielder, who was barred from baseball after a reputed long history of fixing games *July 8 - William G. Bramham, 72, president of the minor leagues from 1932 to 1946 *August 3 - Vic Willis, 71, Hall of Fame pitcher, an 8-time winner of 20 games